


The Knifemaker

by Naarel



Series: Afterstory of a Guilty Sadist [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Kiku Miyamoto, Kiku is Kiku, Monika is embarassed, References to Knifeplay, Yuri is confused, lol, some awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Yuri wants to show her sister, Kiku, who her girlfriend is. Soon they discover that Monika and Kiku already know each other...





	The Knifemaker

"Okay, Monika. Take a deep breath... and don't be too embarrassed. I know Kiku can get a little... intimidating, but you should not worry about her. She is a nice girl, after all." Yuri smiled at her girlfriend and gently squeezed her cold hand. Monika was really stressed out about meeting her girlfriend's sister, as it was Yuri's family and Miyamotos were really sophisticated and... stuff... 

"Your parents must love flowers" Monika said, smiling. Yuri meant lily, Ren meant lotus and Kiku meant chrysantemum. 

"I don't really know. They never told me why they named us after flowers, but I really am glad they did." Yuri giggled to herself when a distant memory of Natsuki explaining what "Yuri" is in manga and anime terminology. Didn't it suit her...? Such a convenient name.

Monika took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think I'm ready."

Yuri opened the door and walked into the room. It was an old room of her sister, before she moved. For some reason, it wasn't dark or filled with that atmosphere that Yuri's room had. The walls were in bright shade of purple and covered in various posters with little drawings on them. Furniture was on the other hand dark, with visible cuts and marks on them.

Kiku was sitting on the floor, eyes closed, like she was meditating or something like that. She opened one eye and looked at girls with a smile. There was something familiar about this smile... and these light purple eyes... and...

Monika looked at her for a while. Kiku was wearing a gray sweatshirt and jeans. It seemed that things like breast size were rooted in their genes really deep, just like the purple hair and eyes. Miss President looked at Kiku's face just to finally discover a large "x" shaped scar under her right eye.

Oh God. It was the girl she bought the "Miss President" knife from. 

"Oh, hi there" Kiku said, her voice sparkling with amusement. "I think we already know each other..."

"You do?" Yuri asked, a little confused about this whole situation. 

"I... yeah, we do" Monika laughed nervously. She bought a fucking knife for her girlfriend just to discover that it was her sister that made it. That was a little embarassing.

"Miss President. Order one-six-nine-zero. Saber-like, sharp edges, perfect for cutting. I really enjoyed making it to be honest. If it wasn't for you, I'd give it to Yuri, I think it would be one of her favourites." Kiku laughed a little, standing up and patting Monika on her shoulder. "Whoever you wanted to give it to, they must be pretty darn happy about it."

"Sounds like a good knife to me" said Yuri with a perfect poker face. "Such a shame I won't have one..."

Monika laughed nervously. Oh damn. Yuri was such a good actress. 

"Yeah, 'cause I make only one of the kind. But let's talk about you, gals. So, you're dating, right? How did this even happen?" Kiku raised her eyebrows and went to the drawer just to reach a box of green tea flavoured Pockys. She held it in cigarette-like manner, making her look like a parody of Wattpad bad girls.

"Oh, nothing special. You know, just like usual pairs do. Meeting in school, sharing your deepest unrealised fantasies, some knifeplay, meeting in a cafe and telling how much we love each other. Nothing special" Yuri said, still with poker face Lady Gaga would be proud of.

Monika felt an intense heat on her cheeks. Why Yuri is so calm about it? Why could she be calm when Monika couldn't? 

"So... oooh! She's into it too? You don't look like it... you're the receiver, right?"

"I-I'm not. I'm the giver, actually."

Kiku laughed.

"Right! Sorry for assuming your position... you just don't look like it, but you surely look a little gay, y'know?"

Monika was surely more embarassed than ever. 

"Let's go for some tea" Yuri offered. "Coffee is acceptable too!" 

She gently grabbed Monika's hand and got a little closer.

"Yeah, let's go" Kiku giggled, seeing her sister being so happy and stuff. 

"Okay" Monika whispered, feeling more confidence flowing through her veins. It will be okay. It will really be okay. What was all this stress about? 

So they went outside. Miss President, Lily and Knifemaker.


End file.
